


Glory and Gore

by breathedeeply



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Sex, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeeply/pseuds/breathedeeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i couldn't have this sitting in my drafts anymore haha. endings are terrible and maybe i'll end up writing a never ending fic and see where it goes.</p></blockquote>





	Glory and Gore

Zayn approached the nightclub apprehensively, heart racing as he stepped closer and closer to the door. The burly gentleman at the door winked at him, guiding him straight into the building and bypassing the line entirely. 

The venues lighting was dim, with black lights, strobes and few artificial smoke machines and loud dance music blasting, giving the club a sultry feel. He felt incredibly underdressed, wearing a polo compared to the dress shirts and slacks the men wore throughout. He could feel the eyes of a few men, some older and some just as young as he was. Zayn was debating on what his plan of action was now. His original plan was to observe, being in a completely different environment than what he was used to. Even being as underdressed as he was, Zayn could feel a lot of the attention center on him. Whether it was because of his looks or if people recognized him from his site was beyond him, but he'd take advantage of being a bit buzzed already to chat a few people up at the bar and getting them to buy him a few more drinks to get him ready.

When one of his site members mentioned the club one night in chat, about the rumor of a glory hole... it took Zayn by surprise. He'd always wanted to be the boy behind the wall, taking in cocks of all shapes and sizes and flavors, and having who knows how much cum down his throat... the thought of it got him harder than ever.

After a couple of gropes and plenty of mixed drinks from his new friends, Zayn excused himself and found his way towards the back. With two doors beside each other and only one of them labeled men, a lightbulb went off in his head. The other door simply had a green unoccupied label on top of the handle. Zayn pushed the door open and headed inside expecting the worst. The room was dimly lit with a pillow along one side of the wall, and another pile of pillows in the other corner. 

Moderately sized, Zayn could have company if he wanted and wouldn't have to worry so much about hooking up in a bathroom stall. He nodded his head quickly to concentrate, focusing on the task at hand. Taking off his clothes and situating them in a good spot, he pulled out his camera and hit record. Zayn was nervous and excited as he sank down on his knees, feeling his body blush as he pulled the small cloth off the hole. It was in an empty stall in the bathroom, assuming the toilet was taken out for this purpose. 

No time passed before his first cock came, long, pink and veiny and already dripping with precum. A couple of good twists of his wrist and the man was cumming, dripping onto Zayn's tongue before pulling back. A twenty dollar bill slipped through the hole and Zayn couldn't help but laugh. A few more men came through, lots of veiny ones that varied in girth and most guys just came on his tongue. Right before Zayn figured he had enough fun and got himself up, he heard someone talking to him through the hole.

"Are yo-, shit. Are you still there? I don't want to bother you if you're leaving."

Zayn sank back down and spoke. "I'm still here babe, you need me to take care of ya?" Hoping it'd be a good one, Zayn got himself ready.

"If you don't mind, it's my birthday and my mates said this would be a good time...."

"How old are you babe?"

"Just turned 21. I've never been here before either." The man chuckled nervously.

"How sweet, its my first time here as well, figured I'd give this a go-round. But let me see you babe, I'll make sure you have a good time."

When the cock came through the hole in the wall, Zayn had to wipe some of the drool from his mouth. It was long and thick, uncut, and the tip of his cock wet and leaking precum. Zayn praised that he stretched himself earlier just in case this happened. He started slow with him, dragging the tip of his tongue against one of the bigger veins as he teased at the foreskin. Zayn could hear the man's breath catch, letting out breathy moans that had him stroking his own cock. 

Pushing his limits, Zayn swallowed as much of his cock, gagging as he held on. Pulling away, Zayn kept a hand on his cock and stroked him slowly. "Babe? How'd you like a good fuck for your birthday? Come into the room, I promise it'll be good." Zayn gave him a squeeze before he got up, unlocking the door. There was a few quiet knocks before he peeked in the door. The man had a baby face, beard framing his face with a snap back turned backwards on his head. He was a dark shade of pink from how flushed he was, smiling before he closed the door. Zayn couldn't help but grin at his innocent demeanor, drawing himself closer to him.

"M'Zayn," he whispered, pulling the man closer to him as he lifted his shirt off. "I hope I'm a good birthday present, yeah?" The man was speechless as Zayn sank back down to his knees and pulled his cock back out through his jeans. 

"I'm Liam, and you are a lot sexier than I pictured you to be." Liam laughed quietly and handed Zayn the condom in his hand before he went back to his cock and choked himself on it. Liam clutched at his hair, thumbing at his ear as he thrust shallowly with him. 

Liam pulled him off and bit at his lip, keeping some of Zayn's hair in a tight grip in his hand. "Are you ready for me? I don’t mind helping you out if you need it." Using his free hand Liam reached behind Zayn and rubbed his fingers against his hole and pressed two fingers in as he caught Zayn from falling over. “Oh, Oh. You’re all set then, ace.” He smirked, pushing them deep and scissoring them open.

Liam pulled his hand back and pushed Zayn back into the pillows, lined up in perfect view of the camera. Before Zayn could say anything, Liam had held one of his hands down as he stretched him out with three fingers and pumped steadily into him. The air conditioning in the room cut on and sent chills down his body, adding a new sensation to the warmth in his stomach. Lubing his cock again, Liam pressed the tip against him and held it there, pushing and teasing slowly before inching forward. Zayn placed his free hand on the back of Liam’s shoulder, pressing his fingers into his back to bring him closer. Liam’s thrusts were long and slow, fully penetrating him and teasing him for a couple of minutes, taking Zayn’s breath away each time. Thrusting faster, Liam lifted Zayn’s thighs over his own to push in deeper, craving more of the breathy moans and mumbles from Zayn. Out of the corner of his eye, Liam spotted the camera and looked back at Zayn, who was in a daze. 

Pounding him a bit harder to get Zayn to look at him, Liam whispered angrily. “Are you recording this? Right now?”

Zayn nodded his head, whining as Liam pulled out of him. “I wanted something to get myself off to later, why not record a good fuck.” He whispered back, leaning back on his elbows. He didn’t want the camera to pick up on their whispers, so Zayn leaned up and pulled Liam’s face close to his. “It’s for my website too, would love to see everyone going crazy about how good of a fuck you are. You think you could get a bit nasty?” Kissing down his neck and shoulder, Zayn waited for Liam. Liam pushed him back onto the pillows, flipping him over so his face was towards the camera and his ass was up. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Liam hissed. “You better be lucky that you’re this sexy. I’m more turned on right now than angry so I figure I can put on a good show for you.”

Liam licked his hand and gave Zayn’s ass a hard smack, the red imprint rising up against his gold skin. He striked on the other side, hearing a loud moan come from Zayn. Liam pushed himself into Zayn again, gripping his hips hard as he pounded into him again. He didn’t make it past a couple of thrusts, coming roughly and laying down next to Zayn. He kissed him softly, pushing him onto his back as he traveled down his body, leaving a few bites and kisses as he went. Taking Zayn into his mouth, he was sloppy but got the job done, taking all of Zayn’s load down his throat. Cleaning off his mouth, he moved over and turned off the camera, bringing it towards Zayn. “So you have a website? What’s on it?”

Still very hazy, Zayn smiled. “I’m a camboy. Livestreams, pics, videos. The good stuff. And I definitely want to see you again after tonight. This was too good.”

“Yeah, it was. I’ll check out your site and I’ll give you a call. If we see each other again, maybe I’ll let you put up the video. Until then, it’s mine.” Liam smirked as he popped the memory card out of the camera, and handed it back to him. “I’ll leave you one of my business cards, Zayn. Don’t be a stranger either.” Giving Zayn one last kiss, he got dressed and left the room, leaving Zayn to clean himself alone. He couldn’t tell what part of Liam he liked more. Zayn made sure to pocket his card, noting that it’d been a while since he’d been so well satisfied.

A couple of weeks later, a new member had popped up on the site and he’d paid well to get some of Zayn’s videos, even later requesting a private show. Scheduling it for later that night, Zayn was suprised to see Liam staring back at him on the camera.

“So much for calling me, I forgot I didn’t grab your number. But, I’m impressed Zayn, you’ve got yourself a good thing going on here. Still up for seeing me again?”

Blushing, Zayn nodded yes and emailed him his number right then. “Sorry about that. Business is booming recently. But hey, since you’re such a big fan, maybe you can feature on a livestream with me. Everyone would love that. I think the video you have should be kept between us.” 

Before long, and a steamy video chat session later, they agreed to meet again at Zayn’s place and he couldn’t have been more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't have this sitting in my drafts anymore haha. endings are terrible and maybe i'll end up writing a never ending fic and see where it goes.


End file.
